


anticipation

by sunshinekisses



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinekisses/pseuds/sunshinekisses
Summary: She smiles at his touch, happy as she possibly could be when he leans in and pushes a kiss to her forehead. And then he kisses lower, down to her jaw. And then lower, over her neck. || 669TH FIC IN THE AO3 TAG, NICE





	anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> really there's nothing else to say except that this is the 669th fic in the ao3 tag and camus eats pussy (also that i wrote this in 3 hours before my shift and i gotta come back and edit it later but i had to publish it while the opportunity was at hand)

 

Tatiana is overall uncomfortable in the imperial castle. It’s big and intimidating, and people stare at her. When she goes with Zeke on business, she mostly stays holed up in their guest room, waiting for him to come back. He teases that she may as well stay home, but home doesn’t have him. Even if she spends her entire days reading and knitting and sewing all on her own to fill up the time, it’s okay it if he’s there to share a meal with her and warm the bed at the end of the day.

He comes back to their room early, with a crease to his brow and stiff shoulders. Tatiana can read him easily—he’s annoyed, which isn’t an uncommon thing for him to feel when he has to be in the capital and deal with other military officers. He’ll confide in her much of the time, tell her how he hates their ignorance and hates their behaviors towards the common people. They don’t seem to care about people like her at all, he says, greatly distressed.

Tatiana is lying on her stomach on the bed when he comes in. She shuts the book she was reading, puts her face in her hands, and swings her legs as he shuts the door. “Was it a long day?”

Zeke grimaces and pulls his coat off. He hangs it up by the door, then reaches for his cravat and loosens it in a swift, smooth motion. He lets it hang around his neck as he undoes the cuffs on his sleeves and pushes them up his forearms to rest at his elbow. “Like you wouldn’t believe.”

“I’m sorry it was rough.” She sits up, watching him as he throws his cravat on a random chair—he never throws his clothes around without putting them away unless he’s angry. “Did that one lieutenant try to mouth off to you again?”

“He was fine,” Zeke grumbles. He stops in the middle of the room, sighs, and puts his face in his hands. “It was just everyone else and their dog who seemed to be making it their sole mission to piss me off.”

“I see.” Again, she watches him. He paces around the room, the way he always does when he needs to cool off, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous tic. Her eyes wander to his forearms, thick and taught, but she snaps her gaze away and scolds herself for being inappropriate. “Can I do anything to help?”

“No, I’m afraid not.” Zeke gives his neck one last rub, sighs, and puts his hands on his waist. He shakes his head, reaches up to squeeze the bridge of his nose, and then moves towards the desk in the corner of his room. It’s littered with papers and envelopes, and lined with many bottles of ink. He sits down in the chair with a tired mumble, leans back in the chair, and then looks over his shoulder at her. “I have to work some more. I apologize. I need to crunch some numbers, you see.”

Quietly, Tatiana gets up off the bed, and she slips into a pair of shoes that are sitting on the floor. She moves across the room to him, humming a song, and watches as Zeke flips through the papers on his desk in search of something specific. His body is warm and tight underneath her when she slings her arms around him from behind, but she feels it relax, just a little. His shoulders slump and he sighs, leaning back into her. She reaches up, carding her fingers through his hair, and nuzzles the side of his face.

“I want to go to sleep,” he grumbles.

“I know,” she replies, and then pushes a kiss to his cheek. “I can go to the kitchen and make some coffee for you, and maybe get some food. I don’t think you’ll have the time to actually go get a meal, will you?”

“I will not.” Zeke reaches up, cups the side of her face, and turns towards her. He pushes his lips against her cheek, strokes her skin under his thumb. He appears disappointed when she stands back up and slips her arms from around him. “If you would be willing to do that for me, I’d be appreciative.”

Tatiana is in only her nightgown, but she figures walking to the kitchen at this time will be fine, so long as she puts on a coat. Zeke chides her for this lightly, but she knows he’s only worried she’ll run into someone who will give her a lecture for it. She manages, though, slipping down a few floors into the fortunately empty kitchens, where she brews a cup of coffee and scrounges up some bread and some freshly smoked meats. A few maids come in, take a quick look at her, but seem to deem her state of dress not their business and move along.

She wishes there was something more she could do for him, but she’s not exactly military-minded. Back at home, she helps him a lot with organizing papers or the like, but that’s all basic stuff. He’s dealing with high-profile documents and orders here in the capital and, Tatiana doesn’t know anything about anything, it feels. He says her company is all he needs, and it’s why he likes having her on these business trips. She just wishes she was able to do more.

When she comes back to the room, the tray of food in her hands, he’s sitting at his desk still. It’s been cleaned and organized; the center of it looks quite clean, save for one or two papers and his inkwell. It doesn’t look like he’s working, however. He’s leaned back in the chair, legs crossed, resting his head against his fingers. Tatiana shuts the door behind her, moves towards him, and then he speaks.

“Could you leave the tray over there, sweetheart?” Zeke asks.

Tatiana pauses, gripping the tray awkwardly, and then tilts her head. “I can bring it over there, no problem.”

“Please leave it over there.” It sounds more like an order this time, spoken firmly and clearly. Tatiana shudders, then freezes when he says. “But you, come over here.”

She puts the tray down on a wardrobe near the door, shifts awkwardly on her feet, and then moves forward. She doesn’t look that good—she’s wearing a plain nightgown, a wool coat, and her hair is tied in a messy, low ponytail. If she had known this was on the agenda for the night, she would’ve put on some of the lingerie she brought with her, maybe done a little makeup, brushed her hair some more.

Tatiana hovers behind him, hands pressed in front of her. She twiddles her thumbs, feeling a blush spread over her skin, and looks to the upper corner of the room. Zeke is still quiet, staring at the paper on his desk. He doesn’t look at her, but after a moment, he uncrosses his legs, scoots the chair out a little, and pats his lap.

“Please, sit,” he says.

A small thrill goes through her, yet she swallows and says, “But, you have to-”

Zeke pats his lap again, much more firmly, and it once again sounds like he’s giving an order when he says, “Tatiana, come here.”

She does. Still embarrassed at her appearance, she hikes up the skirt of her nightgown and shuffles so she’s standing in front of him. Zeke looks up at her with his dark, burning eyes; she watches them leisurely rove over her body. When he’s done, he sighs, removes his head from his hand, and takes her skirts from her, dragging a hand up her thigh and holding them up while she puts her hands on his shoulders and perches herself in his lap.

“May we?” Zeke drags his callused, warm fingers over the smooth skin of her chubby thigh. He’s looking into her eyes, but she sees them drift inevitably down to her ample chest. “If we could, I’d like to-”

Tatiana tightens her grip on his shoulders, squeezing him, then leans in. Zeke swallows, then hums, suddenly looking a little flustered himself as she pushes her hips harder against his lap. She rocks back and forth against him a few times, satisfied when she feels him getting hard beneath her, and assumes it’s an appropriate response to his question.

Zeke cups the back of her head, pushes her towards him, and parts his lips as she kisses him. His lips are warm and rough, but pliable and eager against her. He tilts his head and sighs, then shifts into a slight moan as she leans further in and kisses him harder. Tatiana can feel the barest trace of a 5 o’clock shadow on his jaw, a pleasant sensation against her skin. She reaches up to cup his face, swiping her thumbs over his cheeks, and swipes her tongue over his bottom lip.

He grunts when she pushes her hips against him again, breaking the kiss to hiss through his teeth. He leans back for a moment, plants his hand on her shoulder, and watches with a so-slightly dazed expression as she rolls her hips repeatedly. His hips buck eagerly in tiny little motions, but Tatiana feels his erection more when he does it. She bites her lip as she sits firmly against it, grinding down, and lets waves of pleasure wash over her as she stimulates herself.

“Vixen,” he breathes, and then he captures her face in his hands and pushes their lips together again.

Tatiana groans as he kisses her more forcefully, prodding his tongue past her lips. Their teeth bump together awkwardly, and she feels him wince in obvious embarrassment. Tatiana moans rather deliberately and reaches up to wind her fingers in his hair, and it seems to put him at ease. The kiss continues, their lips sliding eagerly against the others. Zeke nips at her so slightly, just enough for it to be a gentle pressure, and sweeps his tongue over the offended area when she whimpers.

He breaks away suddenly, panting and sweating, and awkwardly reaches down between them. Equally out of breath, Tatiana looks down, and surely enough, finds a sizable bulge in his trousers that looks rather uncomfortable. Carefully, she shimmies back on his thighs, panting as she watches him open his trousers and fish around inside. She leans in to give his neck attention, peppering his hot flesh with kisses while Zeke pulls his cock out; she hears a groan from him that indicates to her that he’s done just that, and finally relieved himself from the confines of his clothing.

Tatiana gives Zeke’s neck one more kiss, sucking at his skin until she’s sure it will leave a bruise, and then pulls back. Her lover reaches up, a faraway look on his face, and pushes her hair away from her face in an affectionate gesture. She looks down, biting her lip, and feels a pulse in her core at the sight of his cock, rock hard and angled upwards towards her, already welled up with a small bulb of precum at his tip.

“Do you want to do it here?” she asks him breathlessly. “We could also go to the bed, or-”

“Here,” he gasps. “Please.”

Tatiana puts her weight on her knees and sits up a little, reaching down to pull up her nightgown again. Her pussy is pulsating harder as she spreads her legs, and she fumbles a little to grab the hem of her panties. Zeke is watching her, breathing heavily, and has his hands on her waist to keep her balanced as she peels her underwear away very slowly and carefully. She trembles as her folds are exposed to the air; quivering, she puts her hands on his shoulders for balance.

“Wait,” he mumbles, just as she positions herself over him. “Just wait a moment, my sweet.”

Tatiana huffs and readjusts herself, leaning down slightly to tease her folds with his tip. “Now? Really?”

A husky laugh leaves him. His arms shift, his grip moving from her waist down to her thighs, and then he puts his arms beneath her legs and stands. Tatiana squeaks, squeezing his shoulders, but he puts her down a moment later atop his desk.

“There,” he murmurs. “Let me do something nice for you.”

Tatiana frowns, then shuts an eye as he reaches forward again to push her bangs away from her face. The look on his face is soft and sweet, with nothing but adoration in his expression as he regards her. She smiles at his touch, happy as she possibly could be when he leans in and pushes a kiss to her forehead.

And then he kisses lower, down to her jaw.

Lower, over her neck.

Lower, peppering bruising kisses over her breasts.

Zeke goes lower, until he’s crouched down right in front of her crotch. Tatiana is gasping at this point, easily and quickly turned into a desperate mess with a few choice kisses to her body. She watches as he moves to grab her dress, but she moves faster, scooping the hem up and pulling it up her legs until her lower half is completely bared to him. She would normally be embarrassed, hiking up her skirts and spreading her legs wide open in front of his face, but right now, she just wants him. She just wants him to give her something. His nimble fingers, his thick cock, or-

Zeke leans forward, plants his hands on the insides of her thighs, and pushes them apart a little more. His hot, eager mouth pushes against the sensitive skin of her inner legs, and she gasps as he trails his lips upwards, closer and closer to her pussy. She grips her skirt tight, squirming a little, and blushes when he looks upwards to try and make eye contact with her. She snaps her eyes away immediately, and feels his lips curve into a smile against her skin.

“Don’t be cheeky with me,” she hisses out. “You know I get embarrassed…”

He only hums and drags his tongue over her thighs. Tatiana shudders, and then feels her heart skip two beats when he mumbles, still between her legs, “Gods, you’re so wet. You’ve already made a mess, Tatiana.”

She burns ferociously, opens her mouth to say  _ something _ in response, and then he pushes his mouth against her pussy.

A strangled moan is all that leaves her. Tatiana gasps, leaning back, and plants a hand behind her on the desk for leverage as her stomach swoops and leaves her with a dizzy feeling. She swallows and sets her jaw, squeezing her eyes shut. Zeke’s tongue sweeps out, pushing up against her, and her mind goes blank. Her legs feel numb. He’s moving slow and steady to start, the way he always does; Ezekiel always has a process.

Tatiana squirms on the desk, huffing as he drags the tip of his tongue along her pussy. She’s throbbing incessantly, and her stomach is flopping around. Her lips quiver, and she whimpers as she hears wet, sloppy sounds fill the room. His tongue is flicking back and forth on her folds, just below her clit; she gasps, shifts around again.

Zeke stops suddenly, much to her dismay. He squeezes her thighs and looks up at her, a slight shine of her fluids on his mouth. His tongue darts out to clean them up, and he asks, “Are you uncomfortable?”

Tatiana stops squirming. Her body is screaming, begging for him to keep going. She swallows and shakes her head, unable to come up with any words.

“I see.” Zeke dips his head towards her center again, shoulders heaving as he takes in gulping breaths. “Be a little more still, my love. It’s harder to pleasure you when you squirm so.”

Tatiana gives in and cries out when he pushes his tongue to her clit. The pressure washes pleasure over her body, and she whimpers as he rolls his tongue over her. Her hands shake, and as he presses a kiss to her, she gasps, hunches over him, and grips his hair in her hands. He grunts a little in acknowledgment and pushes his face further between her legs as he picks up his pace.

“Ezekiel,” she gasps. Her hips start to buck. “Ezekiel!”

Zeke gently cups one of her thighs, brushing his thumb over it. He glances up at her while he licks her clit, eyes dark with lust, and this time, she makes eye contact. She shivers as he keeps staring into her eyes, never breaking his pace. A loud moan leaves her as he removes one of his hands from her thighs and sets it between her legs. Tatiana gasps and pants, waiting to see what he’ll do with it. Anticipation climbs within her, but he makes her wait. He keeps rolling her clit beneath his tongue, moaning a little himself.

His pace is fast now. He flicks his tongue back and forth over her clit in a repeated motion that makes her heart sing. In the back of her mind, she thinks it likely isn’t comfortable for him, but she still clenches his hair in her fingers tightly as her mouth parts in a silent scream. She shuts her eyes again, listening to the sound of his mouth working against her wet pussy, and clings to the pleasure thrumming through her body.

Then, after she’s nearly forgotten about them, Tatiana feels two fingers pressing at her entrance. A shaking gasp leaves her as they start to push in; she spreads her legs open wider for them and whimpers as she feels his fingers penetrate her. She forgets that anyone could be walking by their guest room, even with how late it is, and wails, practically sobbing as he eats her out harder and pumps his fingers while curling them.

“Zeke!” she cries. “Ezekiel, Ezekiel!”

He groans. Zeke pulls his face out of her crotch, gasping for breath, and looks up at her. He’s delectable, his waistcoat hanging off of him, the collar of his shirt askew, bangs mussed by her hands, and a sheen of her fluids on his mouth and chin. His tongue sweeps out, lapping them up, and then he goes back to eating her out. He works harder and faster than before, pushing on her clit hard and sucking it as well. He takes breaks to run his tongue up the length of her pussy, and then goes back to his main project. He’s normally very clean when he eats her out, but he’s sloppy tonight; wet sounds echo through the room. Tatiana keeps crying as his fingers pump in and out of her. Panting, she hunches over him, gasping out breathlessly, “I love you, I love you, I love you-”

His fingers pump in and out and curl within her. He scissors them, rubs her walls, and does it all with only a few stutters in his tongue’s pace. His eyes are shut in intense focus now, but she wishes he would look up at her and see the lust and delight in her eyes. She figures then that if he won’t look, she’ll let him hear; she cries louder, sobbing his name desperately.

“Come on, come on,” she chokes out. “Please, please, yes!”

Finally, with a firm and slow push of his tongue over her clit and an expert curl of his fingers, her high sweeps over her. Tatiana gasps and shakes, clutching his hair hard enough that her lover grunts in protest. She lets go and clutches the edge of the desk, hunched over him still while he looks up. He looks worn, but perhaps a little smug as he watches her orgasm, very pleased with himself. Very gently, Zeke pulls his fingers out of her, despite how she clenches him. They glisten in the low candlelight, and he shows them to her.

“You’re so wet,” he breathes. “Gods, Tatiana.”

Her stomach stops swooshing. She gasps and comes down from her climax with a deliriously, insanely pleasant crash, but still can’t come up with a response.

“Cat got your tongue?” Zeke asks her. “Sweetheart?”

Sheepishly, she nods, and he laughs.

“Was that good?” he asks.

Tatiana is sweating; she reaches up to her forehead and brushes some of it away from her brow, grimacing at the sticky feeling. She nods despite it, and quietly mumbles, “Thank you.”

“I feel bad leaving you here all day,” he explains. “I’m sure this can’t make up for it, but I thought I would- would try.” Grunting a little, he stands, and in a show of a rare lack of manners, swipes the back of his hand over his mouth. “Shoddy, I know.”

Tatiana would describe the orgasm she just had as just about anything but “shoddy,” and he blushes a burning red when she tells him so.

“Don’t flatter me,” is what he says, but there’s a pleased smile he can’t conceal on his face.

Tatiana stands on wobbly legs with some help, and grimaces as her legs cry out in protest from sitting on the desk for so long. She’s a little stiff, but finds her balance fairly well. Her nightgown falls from her grip, falling down to brush against her calves, and she sighs. Her body is still tingling.

“You know, I- I don’t want to sound demanding. And I know I should probably eat that food you brought me before it gets too cold.” Zeke sounds awkward, and when she looks to him, his expression is woefully embarrassed. “But I would… very much appreciate some  _ reciprocation _ before I work, if you don’t mind.”

She turns red as she realizes his cock is still hard, extremely desperate for the attention it almost had a while ago. Zeke looks away from her, putting his face in a hand, and mumbles, “Gods, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Tatiana wipes another bit of sweat away from her brow before leaning against him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She leans her head against his chest, humming, and drags her hand around his body to come over to his crotch. Her lover jumps as her fingers curl around his erection, and she mumbles, “Let me make us even, okay?”


End file.
